Kiss Datte Hidarikiki
by Akito Manashi
Summary: : Hai hai, maaf baru muncul. Kali ini saya mau nge-pairing Kiba Inuzuka x Ino Yamanaka . Enjoy ya ceritanya. RnR plz. Don't like ? don't read—" thx to : Gyu-Kun?RE Publish fic : Soft Kiss


Kiss Datte Hidarikiki

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T (Teen)

Warning: Non-Froze Language/N Mungkin banyak typo disini, kesalahan nama, Gaje, alur kecepetan.

Genre : Romance/Drama/LittleComedy^^

Special THANKS TO : Gyuururu-kun

_**A/N: **__Hai hai, maaf baru muncul. Kali ini saya mau nge-pairing Kiba Inuzuka x Ino Yamanaka^^. Enjoy ya ceritanya. RnR plz. Don't like ? don't read—"_

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinar dengan cantiknya, perempuan berambut pirang dan panjang ini sudah siap untuk mengawali paginya. Ia sangat senang sekali karna hari ini timnya akan melakukan latihan seperti biasa di tempat latihan mereka. Sudah lama bagi Ino tidak berkumpul bersama si gendut Chouji dan si kece Shikamaru.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" teriak Ino dengan semangatnya, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan bertemu dengan ibunya.

"_Ohayou, kaa-san_! Hari ini aku akan ada latihan dengan tim ku di tempat biasa, mungkin aku akan pulang malam," ucap Ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah, nanti malam mau makan apa?" tanya ibu Ino.

"_Gomen_ _ne_, tapi malam ini aku akan makan mie ramen dengan tim 10," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah." Ibu Ino pun kembali ke dapur.

Ino pun lalu pergi ke tempat latihan tim nya, karna sudah tidak sabar. Ia berlari dengan cepat. Karna terlalu kencang berlari….ia tidak melihat seseorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri di dekat tiang listrik. Dan…..

*BRAKKKKKK*

"Mmmhh…."

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Ino teriak kencang. Ia terjatuh dan menabrak Kiba. Mereka berdua terjatuh dan tepat sekali Ino terjatuh diatas Kiba dan bibir mereka menyatu dengan tepat.

"AAAA-APA INI!" Kiba kaget, ia langsung berdiri dan mukanya memerah. Sekejap Kiba terdiam bagaikan patung pancoran.

"AAA..k-kenapa kita bisa berciuman?! Arghh," bentak Ino, sepertinya ia tidak terima karna bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kiba. Tapi kenapa wajah Ino memerah?

"Siapa juga yang mau menciummu? Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati!" sesal Kiba, walaupun dalam hati Kiba sangat girang.

"Aku tidak terima karena bibirku menyentuh bibirmu! AAA..Aku sangat sangat benci ini," gertak Ino, lalu ia melarikan diri dari Kiba.

"Hih, Percaya diri sekali dia. Apa itu tadi sengaja? 'kan tidak? sudahlah," ucap Kiba sambil merapikan rambutnya.

**XXX**

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan mengalami 'insiden' yang memalukan, akhirnya Ino sampai di tempat latihan Tim 10. Shikamaru dan Chouji ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai di tempat latihan Tim 10. Seperti biasa, terlihat Shikamaru sedang tidur dibawah pohon dan Chouji sedang makan keripik setan.

"BANGUN SHIKA! KAU JUGA, CHOUJI SELALU SAJA MAKAN, PANTAS SAJA KAU…" Ino berhenti mengatakan kata selanjutnya. Ia tidak mau terjadi gempa di tempat latihan mereka.

"Pantas apa ?" penasaran Chouji.

"Ti-Tidak…lupakan saja, ayo kita latihan!" Sepertinya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau makan karet?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Ino yang menggigit-gigit sebuah karet dalam mulutnya, ternyata daritadi dia hanya memejamkan mata bukannya tidur.

"Aku menabrak Kiba saat berjalan kemari, lalu aku dan dia sama-sama terjatuh sampai-sampai...bibir kami menyatu." Ino menjelaskan aib nya.

"_What The *uck_? Apa kau serius?" Shikamaru kaget dengan perkataan Ino tadi.

"Serius? Lalu, bagaimana rasanya ciuman dengannya?" tanya Chouji penasaran.

"AAARGH AKU BODOH SEKALI! TIDAK, AKU TADI SALAH BICARA!" teriak Ino membantah apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Kalau hal itu benarterjadi, menurutku tak apa. Sebenarnya menurutku kau dan Kiba cukup cocok," ucap Chouji sambil memakan keripik setan nya.

"Heh, Kiba itu tidak cocok dengan Ino! Harusnya dengankk-…." Shikamaru menghentikan ucapan nya.

"Denganmu maksudmu?"

"Ti-Tdak lupakan saja," ucap Shikamaru mengelak.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita latihan!"

Saat latihan, Ino memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. Entah kenapa ia tiba tiba merasakan bahwa diri nya sepertinya menyukai Kiba. Bahkan rasanya Ino ingin menciumi bibir Kiba sekali lagi. Pikiran Ino mulai kacau balau karena memikirkan yang aneh aneh tentang Kiba.

Hari sudah mulai sore, latihan sudah selesai. Saat nya Ino pergi untuk makan malam dengan tim 8. Ia ingat bahwa Kiba adalah anggota tim 8. Ino tersenyum kegirangan karena ia tau bahwa pasti ada Kiba nanti. Sembari memikirkan Kiba ia memegang bibir nya.

"Apa nanti bibir ini akan bersentuhan lagi dengan bibirnya?" pikir Ino.

"Aku dan Chouji boleh ikut ke resto ramen? Aku mau makan malam juga disana," ucap Shikamaru dengan modus nya.

"Yah sudah ikut aja," setuju Ino.

Mereka lalu pergi ke warung ramen tempat biasa mereka makan mie ramen. Ternyata tim 8 sudah sampai lebih dulu disana.

"Hai bebeb!" teriak Shikamaru kencang dari luar warung ramen. Teriakan itu dituju untuk Kiba.

"Bebeb?" ucap Kiba heran

"Iya kau kan bebeb aku cimit cimit muah, aku padamu deh. Udah lama sebenernya aku suka sama kamu baby!" Shikamaru memeluk Kiba dengan penuh OOC.

"APAAN-APAAN KAU NANAS BERJALAN?!LEPASKAN!" Kiba mendorong Shikamaru.

"Jahat sekali!" ucap Shikamaru ngambek

"Ngh," Ino melamun melihat kejadian barusan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru selama ini adalah Gay.

"Ini ramennya sudah aku pesankan," Hinata menyajikan ramen ramen untuk Tim 10.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Chouji langsung melahap piring ramen nya. Ingat! PIRING RAMEN NYA!

"Jangan terburu-buru!" ucap Shino sambil memakan ramennya.

Kiba tidak berani melihat Ino, rasanya ia sangat malu melihat Ino karena kejadian tadi. Di hati nya ia merasakan bahwa ia menyukai Ino karena hal tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sangat menyukai senyum manis Ino, wajah Ino, tingkah laku Ino, dan bibir Ino.

"Ino….Silahkan dimakan ramennya," ucap Kiba sambil malu malu.

"Hehe iya, kau juga, makan ramennya!" jawab Ino dengan muka memerah.

"Boleh aku suapin?" tanya Kiba modus.

"B-Boleh," jawab Ino frontal.

"Buka mulutnya!" Kiba menyuapi Ino dengan ramen.

"Yumm.. enak ramennya hehe, apalagi kalo kamu yang suapin," kode Ino.

"Ehm, Jangan-jangan saling suka ya?" tanya Hinata dengan muka polos nya.

"Aku memang menyukainya," ucap Kiba frontal

"HAH?!" Semua orang di restoran ramen kaget dengan ucapan Kiba tadi.

"Tembak! Tembak! Tembak!" sorak semua pengunjung.

"EHH JANGAN JANGAN, KALO KIBA NEMBAK INO NANTI MATI DONK?!" teriak Shikamaru cemberut.

"WUUUU," sorak semua pengunjung.

"_Is, okay_," Shikamaru dengan troll face nya.

"Pasti Ino juga menyukai Kiba 'kan? Nyatakan saja!" Hinata sepertinya semangat untuk mencomblangi Kiba dan Ino

"Y-Ya aku juga sebenarnya sangat menyukai Kiba," jawab Ino malu malu. Seketika muka Kiba memerah karena mendengar ucapan Ino tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian saling suka, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" goda Shino. Chouji masih sibuk dengan ramen ramen nya.

"Ino, kita berdua saling suka. Apa kau mau jadi pacar aku?" ucap Kiba seperti melamar Ino. Semua pengunjung menonton acara 'Mak comblang' yang diadakan di Resto Ramen itu.

"Hah? Umm…" pikir Ino.

"Terima saja cintanya, Ino!" ucap Hinata.

"Yah aku terima. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU," teriak Ino, ia langsung menciumi bibir Kiba. Semua orang di resto ramen bertepuk tangan atas jadian nya Kiba dan Ino.

"Nghh," Kiba melepaskan ciuman yang diberikan Ino. Ia lalu memeluk Ino dengan erat

"Janji ya, kita akan terus bersama selamanya. Aku tau kita terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan hubungan kita yang tadi nya Cuma teman dan sekarang jadi pacaran. Tapi aku merasa hatiku, perasaanku sangat menyukai dan mencintai dirimu Ino," Kiba menatap Ino.

"Kau benar, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena kejadian yang tadi pagi. Akhirnya aku menyukai mu, kau tau," jawab Ino, ia tidak sadar air mata nya mengalir. Tapi ini adalah air mata bahagia seorang Ino Yamanaka.

"_Ganbatte ne!_," Sakura dan kawan kawan ternyata ada restoran itu daritadi tanpa Ino dan Kiba sadari.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Kiba bisa pacaran. Berjuanglah Ino! Seperti aku dan Hinata," Naruto merangkul Hinata dan membuat wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"Iya selamat berpacaran ya, semoga longlast sampai kakek nenek, ditunggu loh 'Pajak Pacarannya' lumayan buat beli sake," ucap Ten-ten.

"Ahaha _arigatou_ _ne,_ atas ucapan selamat nya," jawab Ino sambil menyeka air mata bahagianya.

"AHH KALAU BEGITU AKU MOVE ON KE SHINO SAJA! KAN KIBA SUDAH PACARAN DENGAN INOO," teriak Shikamaru.

"Tidalk, aku masih normal!" Shino lari kabur keluar restoran ramen.

"Hahaha." Ino dan Kiba tertawa bahagia.

Seisi restoran ramen pun tertawa karena tingkah Shino dan Shikamaru. Mungkin semua ini terlalu cepat, namun inilah yang sudah terjadi. Kami berdua sama sama menyukai. Kenapa tidak dicoba dulu untuk berpacaran? Toh tidak ada yang melarang, benar kan?

—**END—**

Maaf ya kalo alur fic nya kecepetan, flame boleh asal yang bermutu yaa. RnR please! Arigatouu gozaimasu!


End file.
